littlebustersfandomcom-20200213-history
Komari Kamikita
Komari Kamikita (神北 小毬, Kamikita Komari) is an optimistic girl from Riki's class and the sixth Little Busters member. Appearance : Komari is a girl with darkish blonde hair and blue eyes. She ties two red ribbons with "wishing" stars in her hair to hold her two bunches/half-twintails. Her uniform appears different to the ones the other girls in her school are wearing, as she uses a yellow jumper above her normal school uniform. : When outside of school, she sometimes wears a lolita style dress colored in black and white, that typically features many frills and ribbons. She wears the same red-and-white hair ribbons for her half-twintails when wearing it, like usual. Just like her school uniform, this dress comes with black stockings, with the difference of having white frills at the top. As shoes for this outfit she chooses black platform shoes. When she is standing near or beside Rin, she is half a head taller than her. Komari is also a little bit older than Rin.Episode 05 - To Find What I've Lost Personality : Komari is very childish for her age. She has a great interest in fairy-tales, picture books, candy and clothing with many layers of frills. She is very clumsy and will often not think before she acts. Komari is famous for her happy-go-lucky personality. She usually seems to be happy in most situations, and even knows a lot about theories involving happiness. She is sweet, caring, kind and friendly towards everyone, which makes it easy for her to get along with others. For this reason Komari has a lot of friends. Her kindness is also shown by her willingness to help the elders at the care center. This caused her to be loved by the elders. : However, this personality hides a past where she was traumatized by the death of her brother. For her innocent character, Komari hates death and bad endings. This was shown when she was crying over the end of the Little Match Girl that Takuya read to her, and became even worse through his death. This event caused her to suffer a post-traumatic stress disorder, which gets triggered whenever she encounters death or sees blood. It severely changes her happy-go-lucky personality into a very long phase of depression. She would deny her brother's death and try to convince herself that it was all a dream, and would then see other people as her brother or simply forget about it. However, this would always keep repeating again and again after she sees something extremely unpleasant. Biography : She does well in her studies and is also surprisingly athletic, though this is somewhat hampered by the fact that she is quite weak and has never participated in any sport properly. This is clearly shown when Komari was able to throw precise and moderately strong pitches one after another after Kyousuke had just shown her how to do so a few times. : In her route in the visual novel, Komari tries to recover her lost memories about her brother. As Riki helps Komari with looking after the elders, he gradually gets on somewhat friendly terms with Komari's presumed grandfather Kojiro. At some points he gives Riki a hint that Komari's brother, whom both Riki and Komari believed to be alive until now, is dead. Walking down the street with Komari, Riki finds a dying kitten near the road. Riki tries to find something to cover it up from the rain, but fails to do so in time; the kitten's death triggering the depression syndrome in Komari. In order to ease Komari's tragedy, Riki draws a picture book for her, which leads Komari to believe that Riki is her brother. Having been consulted by Kojiro, Riki openly states the fact that Takuya is dead to Komari, telling her to face the reality. This way Riki finally cures Komari's trauma as she comes to peace with the sad fact. : In Refrain, after Rin remembers everything in her final dream, she rushes to Komari, who gives Rin her hair ornament, before disappearing, telling her to be strong. Trivia *Along with Kudryavka, Komari is one of the weakest girls in the entire Little Busters team. **In the visual novel she is the weakest of the entire team, but due to the fact that baseball practice rises her stats faster than Kud's, Komari eventually becomes stronger than Kud. * Many had thought that Komari is the main heroine of Little Busters! since she's introduced first before Rin in the opening of the visual novel. * It was revealed in the visual novel that she is Sasami Sasasegawa's roommate. * She calls Sasami "Sa-chan." * In Little Busters! The 4-koma, it is implied that she has romantic feelings for Kyousuke. * Komari is smart when it comes to English, as her scores made it to the top 10 at school. Character Gallery komari vn character sheet.jpg|Visual Novel Version Komari Anime Version.png|Animation Version Quotes * "Uwaah! I-I'm sorry! There are all sorts of mysteries in this world, like snacks and candy and sweets falling from the sky!" (Episode 02) * "If you’re happy, then I’m happy. When you make someone happy, you make yourself a little happier too. If you’re happy, I’m happy. If I’m happy, you’re happy. And that repeats over and over, making a happiness spiral!" (Episode 02) * "Optimism magic. When you're feeling down, you say it out and follow it with an "alright"! See, everything negative gets flipped positive!" (Episode 04) * "Losing something is sad. Even when I lose something as tiny as a worn-out eraser, I feel pretty down for a day or two. That's why I'm looking for him." (Episode 05) * "When I was little, I found a pretty flower. I picked it so I could take it to Onii-chan. But it wilted soon after. I regretted doing it. I didn't know it would wilt. There are lots of things I don't want to know. I wish they were all gone!" (Episode 06) * "Onii-chan, I think I'm okay now. Even if sad things happen and I cry, I know I'll be able to smile again." (Episode 06) * "Don't cry Rin. Once, someone taught me to keep smiling till the very end. So I'm smiling now, even though you're crying. I can't go on with you. My story's already over. But I want Rin to be able to smile. Let's part with a smile, okay?" (Refrain) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Little Busters Members Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Little Busters! Ecstasy Characters Category:Animation Characters Category:Refrain Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Little Busters! SS Characters Category:Little Busters! EX Characters Category:All Pages